The Fox Clone
by ragonen
Summary: Naruto life isn't the same, when his fight with mizuki is different and he doesn't know any moves, and he'll have to go through life without his signature move, the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.


Naruto was running down the street he couldn't wait for his test today. He'd been waiting for this every day since he joined the academy. And he'd practiced the clone at home every day since he failed the last time and he thought that he'd found the way to do it. All he had to do was to suppress his chakra as much as he could and then try. He just couldn't wait.

As he ran past one of the training grounds he saw one of is academy teachers teaching a younger boy how to throw shruiken. Naruto quickly turned and ran over to help. "hey, you're my teacher, Mizuki right?" Naruto asked. "yes and I'm teaching Sori here, how to throw shruiken." Mizuki answered. "COOL! Can I help?"Naruto asked. "Don't you have a test to go to?" Mizuki said looking at Naruto inquisitorially. "YA, but as long as you're here and I'm with you I don't see a problem with being late." Naruto said while shifting is head to look around. "by the way, which training ground is this I've never been here before?" he asked. "it's a really new one, they just finished building it a couple days ago" Mizuki answered. "Sooo…., CAN I HELP!" Naruto asked. "Umm… I guess so." Mizuki answered. "AWESOME! Mizuki you're the best." Naruto yelled jumping for joy. "what should I do?" he asked. "well, um… how about, any time that Sori here misses you'll go get them. That way his training will go a lot faster." Mizuki answered. "OK, sure" Naruto said.

Sori began throwing shruiken at the posts and Naruto would pick up all that missed. After about five minutes, Sori began throwing non-stop at one of the far post, yelling about every one missed the post! On one of the throws Sori threw way overboard and the shruiken got stick in one of the trees a couple into the forest. "I'll get it!" Naruto yelled, eager to show off his ninja speed at all opportunities.

When he got to the shruiken, he yanked it out of the tree, but when he turned around he realized that he was standing in the middle of the forest. "MIZUKI-SENSEI!, SORI!, WHERE ARE YOU!" Naruto yelled, when he didn't get an answer he began jogging back the way he thought he came. After a couple of minutes he realized that something was wrong.

The trees around him looked strange. They looked more like the trees you found deeper in the forest. He'd only seem them once, on a school trip. But he had no idea how to get back. Naruto began to think through all of the survival training he remember. "damn now I wish I hadn't slept through that class. I guess I'll have to pay more attention to Iruka-sensei when I get back".

Just as he walked around the next tree he entered a clearing. He noticed a man standing in the shadow of one of the bigger trees on the other side of the clearing. The man walked out of the shadow, it was Mizuki-sensei. But Naruto realized that he was dressed in ninja combat gear. And he had a couple of huge shruiken on his back. "Mizuki-sensei! It's good to see you again, I had no idea where I'd gone and I don't know where the village is. Why are you dressed in your ninja gear? Did something happen?" Naruto asked.

"apparently theres a demon somewhere near the village so we got sent out to deal with it" Mizuki replied.

"oh WOW! A real demon! And you got sent out as well? Man you must be really strong to be sent out after a demon!" Naruto yelled.

"I sensed that the demon was somewhere around here so I came." Mizuki said.

Naruto quickly ran over to Mizuki "I guess I better stay with you then you'll be able to protect me" Naruto said as he ran. "Hey Mizuki, where's Sori?" Naruto asked.

"he stayed back in the village, if theres a demon on the loose you have to be very carefull." Mizki answered.

"ok I guess that makes sense" Naruto replied. Right before Naruto reached Mizuki he noticed a shadow moving out of the corner of his eye. When he looked over he didn't see anything though. Before he could turn back towards Mizuki he felt a spine-breaking force connect with his spine and send him flying into a tree face first.

"You never did learn your lesson did you? You little demon brat" said a purely venomous voice from where the hit came from. When Naruto turned around he saw Mizuki walked slowly towards him lifting one of the giant shruiken of his back.

"what? Mizuki? Why?" Naruto gasped out, he could barely breathe. When he looked down he saw that one of the branches of the tree had ripped through some of his skin on his belly.

"you shouldn't be alive, that demon inside of you should be dead! so many good people died to do it. And for what? For an orphan brat who can't even perform a clone. You should be dead and I'll be the one to do it!" Mizuki yelled as he lifted the giant shruiken into the air and threw it at Naruto. Naruto tried to move but the pain of yanking the branch out of his stomach was too much, he couldn't do anything but watch as the shruiken began its path towards his chest.

"**MOVE!"** Naruto's body began to move of its own accord and he flipped up backwards into the tree before launching himself towards Mizuki. Mizuki's expression turned from triumph to shack to hate in the span of a few heartbeats. If it wasn't for the new power flowing through Naruto that let him see things more clearly, he wouldn't have seen it. Naruto land on the ground halfway from where he jumped to where Mizuki was. Mizuki jumped backwards and pulled another shruiken of his back before launching it at Naruto. Before Naruto could do anything his body moved of its own accord twisting to the side then flipping back over the second shruiken and grasping the center and launching it back to Mizuki. Mizuki couldn't believe his eyes, The brat had not only dodged the shruiken with an almost broken spine he'd dodged the second shruiken and now one was headed straight for him. Naruto watched as Mizuki ducked under the shruiken and threw another one before jumping into the air and started to form handseals. Naruto once again moved without thinking. Jumping backwards up into a tree before launching at Mizuki. Mizuki finished forming hand seals "Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" he yelled before breathing out a giant fireball towards the airborne Naruto. Naruto started panicking, he had no idea how he was doing this and he was about to hit a fireball head on. **"If you use my chakra you'll beat him. Just channel it" **said a voice in Naruto's head. "Who are you!" Naruto yelled to the air. **"Just do it! Unless you want to be incinerated mince meat, then, DO IT!" **the voice said again. Naruto realized that no matter who's voice it was he had to listen he had no other options. Naruto began to take hold of the chakra the was flowing in him. He had no idea how he was doing it but he was. Just before he met the fireball, Naruto felt the strange chakra reach the extremities of his body and his energy flare up. Mizuki looked triumphantly at the spot where the fireball met the Kyuubi brat. Now he'd be the hero of the city, the man who eliminated the threat. Just as he landed on the ground and went to retrieve his giant shruiken he heard a yell "AAAH!" Mizuki looked up in shock at the brat who was flying straight at him. His eyes were now red. And he looked like he was emitting a strange aura of red chakra.

Mizuki jumped backwards just managing to dodge the punch that made a 10-foot hole in the ground where it connected. Naruto jumped out of the hole straight at Mizuki who quickly switched to a taijutsu stance. Mizuki couldn't believe that the Kyuubi brat was this strong. He was having trouble just dodging him and that took so much effort. After a few seconds of dodging Mizuki stepped backwards and nearly tripped on a root, realizing that he couldn't dodge the next punch Mizuki put his arms up in front of his face to black. The single punch broke both of Mizuki's arms and made his knees buckle. Mizuki made a desperate leap away from the demon and felt a sharp pain in his back go through his spine and into his chest. Looking behind him he realized that the Kyuubi brat had jumped behind him and landed a punch square in his back, and now he was dying. That couldn't be. He was just the weakest genin in the class he couldn't even perform a clone. Just then the brat walked in front of Mizuki and said "I mastered the clone" before making a perfect copy of himself, and when Naruto threw a rock at it, it went right through.

The last thought that Mizuki had before he died was that now the demon had another dead on his hands and that it deserved to die more than ever.

As Naruto looked at the fallen body of his teacher he realized what he'd done, he began retching all over the ground. And when the red chakra dissipated all the pain of the branch the shruiken and the fireball came back tenfold, the pain was too much for Naruto to handle, he fainted with a thud.

Naruto was walking down a hallway. Tracking through the inch of water on the floor. The hallway opened up into a giant room with a cage set into it with a small seal set into the lock. Naruto saw that all of the water was seeping out from under the cage walls, and that it had a reddish tint to it. As he looked into the cage he saw a gargantuan creature slowly stand up and look straight at him. **"Well, look who we have here, I assume that you have some questions for me." **It said. "Ya… where am I? and who are you?" Naruto asked.** "You are in your own mindscape, as for me, I am the Kyuubi, the strongest being alive" **the Kyuubi said. "what do you mean 'my mindscape'?"and I've never heard of you. A giant… fox?" Naruto continued. **"You'll have to find all of that out for yourself"** Kyuubi replied. "bu, wait…" Naruto stammered. "Who's going to tell me" he thought. "why don't you tell me?" Naruto asked** "LEAVE! NOW!"** the Kyuubi yelled before walking to the back of the cage and lying down. Seeing as he wouldn't even come close to getting an answer from the giant fox "Kyuubi" Naruto turned to go the way he came.


End file.
